Trapped in the Impala
by d3vilmaykill
Summary: The boys head to Manchester, Iowa and have a bad run in with Demons that leave them trapped in the Impala in an abandoned field.


"Got a case?" asked Dean as he walked in to the motel his brother and him were currently calling home carrying a six pack of beer and some assorted snacks.  
"Uh, yeah. Been some disapearances in Manchester, Iowa," Sam replied barely looking up from his lap top." Although I can't find a thing in common with the vics. Young, old, female, male. Whatever it is, it isnt exactly picky."  
"And you're sure it's our kind of thing?" Dean replied. "Could just be run of the mill humans getting their jollies."  
"Thought about that too but there's been seventeen reported disapearances within the span of a month," Sam said trying to show Dean this was there kind of case. "A little too much to be human. Maybe vampires?"  
"Maybe. When do you want to head out?"  
"Ready when you are."

They packed up their belongings and hit the road. They rolled into Manchester and picked the first motel the saw on the edge of town.  
After getting settled for they're short stay they headed for the local police station in they're fed suits.  
"Agent Monroe, this is my partner agent Wilson," Dean declared to the officer at the front desk as Sam and him flashed their fake bages. "We're here about the disapearances as of late."  
"Certaintly. We don't exactly have much on the missing people though," the officer replied. "It's a doozy of a case. We've been following up on every small lead we can get, but we've had no luck. Maybe you'll have better luck than us."  
"Wait, you have no leads at all," Stated Sam in disbelief.  
"Not a one. Folks are getting really riled up about it too," the officer answered. "Anything we can help with, just ask."  
"Thank you for your time. We'll let you know if we find anything out," Sam said to the officer.  
"Take this, it's everything we know about the victims," the officer said handing Sam some files.  
"Thanks."  
"Well that was pointless," Dean said fustratedly as they drove back to the motel. Sam leafing through the files the officer gave them.  
"Apparently they all disapeared from local bars according to this," Sam said ignoring Dean.  
"Well it's our only lead. Guess we're going bar hopping."

They were sitting in their fourth bar of the evening not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
There was a pretty dark haired woman sitting in the corner watching them that they didn't notice, but she sure as hell noticed them. They were the Winchesters. Every monster worth there salt knew them. She was a demon after all. She left the bar and made a call. "You'll never guess who's in town."

Sam and Dean eventually gave up and headed back to the motel for the night.  
"Well that was a whole lot of nothing," Dean said annoyed as he pulled himself out of the Impala, Sam doing the same.  
"We'll have to try again tomorrow," Sam huffed out in a fustrated breath. He felt a pinch in his neck and reached up to pull a dart out of his neck. To his horror Dean had one in his shoulder too. "DEAN!" he yelled before he collapsed against the Impala. They were so screwed.

Sam awoke first. His head hurt and he tried to reach up and realized he couldn't. He soon realized he was tied to a post with his hands lashed together behind it and rope across his chest. He felt something warm in his back and realized they were hands. Dean's hands to be exact. He tried to loosen the ropes on his wrists but the rope had little to no give. As he was struggling in his his ropes he Dean grunt in discomfort.  
"S'mmy?" Dean mumbled as consiousness returned.  
"Right here Dean."  
"Where are we?"  
"Some warehouse, don't know where."  
"Dammit"  
"Can you get your hands free?"  
Dean tried to no avail. "Can't get them free. Check my back pocket, might have a pocket knife there." Sam checked both pockets and came up empty handed.  
"Nothing," Sam huffed out.  
"Great, they must have searched us for weapons. Any clue what got us?" Dean asked as a tall dark haired woman walked in.  
"What do we have here? Winchesters all wrapped up for me? What shall we do with you?" the woman jested.  
"And who or what may you be?" Dean shot angrily.  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Melody and for what," she crouched down straddling Dean's legs and flashed her eyes black.  
"Demon. Good for you. So what now?" Dean snarked.  
"Thought I'd have some fun," she got up and walked behind Dean to crouch in front of Sam. Sam glared at her as she ripped his shirt and slashed knife through his tattoo, breaking the protectice seal. Sam grunted in pain.  
"Leave him alone you bitch!" Dean yelled renewing his struggles to get free. Sam saw black smoke enter the room and force its way down his throat. "Sam? You okay?"  
Sam watched in horror as the demon answered for him. "I'm okay. Just a scratch."  
Scratch or not, I'm still gonna rip her lungs out," Dean shot out angrily.  
"Oooh Dean, I think you have more to worry about than me," she cooed as she cut Sam free. "I think Sam wants to play."  
Sam stood in front of Dean and swiftly kicked his foot in to Dean's stomach expelling all the air from his lungs. He tried to curl over in pain but the rope around his chest held him in place.  
Dean looked up to see that Sam's eyes were black. "Shit," he tried to start an exorcism but was rewarded with a fist to the face and rag shoved in his mouth and tied behind his head.  
"Uh, uh, uh. Can;t have you freeing Sammy just yet before we get to have our fun. Right dear?" she taunted as she leaned in to kiss Sam.  
"So true," Not-Sam replied grabbing Dean under the armpits to pull him up the pole so he was standing. Dean was glaring at them trying deperately to get free as Not-Sam grabbed more rope wrapping it around Dean's legs. Not-Sam started punching him repeatedly through out his torso and face. Sam was screaming, pleading for the demon to stop.  
"Stop it! Leave him alone, just stop!" Sam pleaded with the demon.  
Dean was trying his best not to scream. Even as he felt a few of his ribs crack. "Sammy!" he yelled into the gag but it came out muffled. He was sure his nose was broken as well as he slumped in his bonds, giving in to the sweet darkness that enveloped him.  
Sam watched in horror as Dean blacked out. Not-Sam cut Dean free and let him crash to the ground hard. He picked him up over his shoulder and left the building heading for the Impala. They must have took her too. Melody opened the trunk and Not-Sam dumped him carelessly into it. He re-tied Dean's hands behind his back and tied his ankles together and then took a short piece of rope to connect Dean's wrists to his ankles. They then blindfolded him and taped earplugs in his ears.  
Not-Sam tucked Sam way in his own mind before getting in the drivers seat. Melody followed in a different vehicle. They drove to a field in the middle of nowhere and parked the Impala. While Sam was still possessed Melody used several lengths of rope to lash him to the front seat of the Impala and then tied his hands to the steering wheel and lashed his ankles together. "Time to go dear," she said to the demon possessing Sam. He smoked out with a gutteral roar. Sam came to shortly after.  
"Well, its been fun but it's time for us to get going," she said while resting her hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Where's Dean?" Sam demended.  
"In the trunk where you left him," she answered with a teasing smirk. "But I really have to go so here," she said as she tied a gag and blindfold around his head. "Have fun!"  
Sam could hear her vehicle pulling away. He tried moving his hands but they were tied very tightly to the steering wheel and with his torso lashed to the seat he couldn't use his teeth. He started yelling through the gag but it did nothing. His thoughts went back to the state he last saw his brother in. His face was swollen so bad. He wondered if Dean had internal bleeding. He remembered feeling a few of Dean's ribs break. He let a tear escape from behind the blindfold. He shook his head. Men didn't cry, especially Winchesters. He would get free and tend to Dean.

Dean slowly came to. His head felt like something was jack hammering into it. He went to reach up to find that his hand were tied behind him. Then pain started to radiate through his ribs and he remembered what happened. Getting jumped, demons, Sam possessed, and the beating. "SAM!" he tried to yell only to find something shoved in his mouth. He could barely hear himself let alone anything else. There was something in his ears. Then came the realization that he couldn't see. He started feeling around his surroundings realizing he was in a trunk, but not just any trunk, the Impala's. He started thrashing trying to break the ropes holding him or open the trunk. No luck. He only managed to jar his already sore ribs. He grumbled in pain.

Sam heard something muffled come from the trunk. "DEAN!" he yelled through the gag only to remember that Dean was deafened by the earplugs. He renewed his struggle to get free but his wrists just started to bleed sluggishly. 'Dammit' he thought. He had no way to help Dean, much less himself. He heard his phone ring. He thought it must be Bobby checking in on them. It rang a few times. He thought 'Maybe Bobby would come looking for us.' He could hope right...?

Jenn looked at her phone in fustration. Why weren't the Winchesters picking up? She quickly dialed another number.  
"Hello," a gruff voice answered on the other end of the line.  
"Hey Bobby. You hear from Sam and Dean lately?" Jenn shot out quickly.  
"No I haven't. Something wrong?" the old hunter inquired.  
"There not answering their phones. I tried calling yesterday and today. No luck."  
"Last I checked they were working a case in Manchester, Iowa. The damn idjits probably bit off more than they can chew. How far are you from there?"  
"I'm in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Meet you there?"  
"Sounds good, meet you there," Bobby replied as he hung up the phone. If those boys weren't in trouble, they were going to be when he got there.

The car was starting to get warm. It must have been evening when they were left here, which meant it was now morning. If they didn't get out of here soon the sun would do them in. Much to Sam's dismay though, he knew he wasn't getting out of here without help. If he was starting to get hot he knew it must be the same for Dean.

Dean wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep. He awoke forgetting where he was. He was terribly uncomfortable and sore. Memory slowly returned to him an he remembered that he was hogtied in the Impala's trunk. If only he could get to the weapons stash in the false bottom.

Jenn and Bobby met just outside of town.  
"I swung by all the motels. No sign of them or their car." Jenn spoke disheartedly to Bobby.  
"Balls," Bobby answered back.  
Jenn pulled her laptop from her 1971 Ford Maverick, 2 door, gunmetal grey. "I'll track their phones, It will be a start." The dot came up on the screen 20 miles outside of town. "Well there it is. Let's get going."  
Bobby hopped in Jenn's car and they hauled ass.

They spotted the Impala hidden behind some brush. They pulled up beside her to immediately see Sam in the drivers seat. He flinched as Jenn and Bobby opened the door. He thought the demons were back until he heard Jenn start speaking gently. "Sam, it's ok. We're here," she removed the blindfold first and then cut his wrists free. Sam ripped the gag out immediately as soon as one of his hands were free.  
"Deans in the trunk, he's in bad shape!" Sam blurted out.  
Bobby saw the Impala's keys on the passenger floor and wasted no time heading to the trunk. He popped the trunk to find Dean hogtied. He looked horrible as he tried to pull himself deeper into the trunk. Bobby reached and rested a hand on his shoulder while he used his free hand to remove the blindfold, gag and earplugs. "Son? Are you with us?"  
Dean looked so relieved. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Get me out." It came out even more slurred.  
Bobby wasted no more time and cut through the ropes holding him and got him sitting on the edge of the trunk, holding him by the shoulders so he didn't fall over.  
Sam came around the edge of the car, leaning on it to keep himself upright. Dean wasted no time and used the last of his strength to lunge at Sam, tackling him to the ground jarring his ribs.  
"Dean! What the fuck are you doing!?" Jenn yelled out as reached out to pull him off of Sam.  
"Possessed!" Dean cried out.  
"I'm not possessed anymore!" Sam Yelled. He let Dean pin him to the ground anyway as to not hurt him any further. Bobby was already pouring holy water on Sam's face. No reaction.  
"Smoked out of me and left us for dead." Sam supplied. At that point Dean collapsed on top of Sam passing out. Sam sighed in relief. The nightmare was over.


End file.
